Breaking the Accidents
by recQue
Summary: Accidents can happen anytime. Kamiya Kaoru knows this better than anyone else. Who knew moving in would lead to a heap load of messes, or so she thinks. With the help of a scheming rooster and weasel of course.


**A/N: **Well, I have no idea what I was thinking writing this for my English assignment two years ago. It was just there. Ah well, at least its written. Anyways, read and review people.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

* * *

**First Collision**

"Dammit!" Kaoru cried dropping the heavy box she was carrying when she tripped on her way to the bedroom. Breathing out a tired sigh, Kaoru stood up and trudged to the balcony connected to the bedroom.

It was a bright, sunny day the sun was high in the sky, the rays piercing through the clouds. It was Kamiya Kaoru's third day in her newly furnished apartment in the heart of the city.

Kaoru sat on the balcony intending to rest for a while before she attempts to unpack the rest of the boxes containing god knows what and which Sano said was "Important for anybody who's moving in to a new place."

She snorted. _Knowing Sano it's probably his secret stash of 'collectibles' a.k.a. his worthless junk he's hiding from Megumi, _Kaoru thought.

With her back against the railing, Kaoru raised her head and glared at all the boxes strewn about the floor. A tired groan escaped her, thinking of the work and energy she's going to use to unpack all of it.

_This is a lot more tiring than training Yahiko. What made me move and go through this hassle again?_ Kaoru scowled remembering the answer to that. _I'm scarred for life because of that baka tori and that fox. _Kaoru winced remembering Megumi's "talk" with her on the subject after the fact.

Repressing a disgusted shudder of remembering 'the incident' as she dubbed it, she shook her head and turned to stare at the street, at the people passing by going through their daily lives.

As the glare of the afternoon sun started to become unbearable, Kaoru pulled herself up and started to walk back into the apartment with the intention of attempting to unpack again when her cell phone rang. Wiping her dusty hands on her coveralls, she reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

"KAORU!!!" shrieked the voice on the other side of the line.

Kaoru winced and put the phone as far away from her ear as possible to prevent from going deaf. "Misao! How many times did I tell you not to yell loud enough to wake up the dead when you call me?"

"Sorry Kaoru, it's just that you know it's been a while since we've talked to each other and I know you're probably bored out of your mind unpacking and Aoshi-sama's working so I'm bored too and -"

Kaoru cut her off before her ramblings end up longer than it already is. "Misao, breathe. And besides we just talked two days ago," Kaoru pointed out.

"YES! And that's entirely too long to not talk to your best friend!"

"Misao I am not deaf but if you keep on yelling I might become deaf. So, why are you calling besides the fact that you want to talk to me?"

"… Um -" Misao answered followed by a long pause.

"You forgot what you wanted to say didn't you?"

"Well you were the one who cut me off," Misao countered defensively.

"Mi-sa-o…" Kaoru growled.

"Oh wait! I want you to meet me at the park in twenty minutes. Need to talk to you about something and I can't do it over the phone. Besides, you've become some kind of hermit from what I heard from Sano and you need to get out more. So, meet you there in twenty minutes!"

"I am not a hermit! I'm going to kill Sano for that. And what's so important that you have to tell me in person instead of on the phone?" Kaoru asked, suspicious. "Are you and Sano up to something again? Misao, don't you remember what happened last time?"

"Ka-o-ru…" whined Misao. "That time was an accident and you know it. Besides it wasn't my fault Sano acted like the chicken head he is. Please it's just for a while and you'll understand when I tell you. Please?"

Sighing, Kaoru could practically see Misao doing the lost puppy look with her begging eyes.

"Okay. I'll see you in twenty minutes," giving in to her friend's request.

"Meet me at the playground near the East entrance. Love you Kaoru! See you! BYE!"

Sighing, Kaoru walked to the bed, the only furniture she managed to put in place where most of her clothes were strewn. Changing into a pair of dark blue jeans and a light yellow short sleeved blouse which were the only ones not too creased. Putting her hair up in a high ponytail tied with her usual indigo ribbon.

Casting a last glance at the room littered with boxes all over the floor she groaned dejectedly. _There goes my afternoon rest._

Turning around, she headed towards the front door, grabbing her keys and cell phone on the way before putting on her shoes and locking the door behind her.

Walking at a leisurely pace, Kaoru reached the playground section of the park with time to spare. Walking to the nearest bench under the shade of a tree, she sat and waited for Misao to show up. A few minutes later, her cell phone rang. The number was Misao's.

After repeated loud outbursts of "Coffee jar?!" and "You're twenty not five years old!" on her part and several confused stares from people later, Kaoru hung up from her conversation with Misao.

_Should've known she would get in trouble in twenty minutes. How she could get her hand stuck in a coffee jar I don't even want to know, _thought Kaoru incredulously. _But then again there was that time with the hot water bottle. _Kaoru shook her head to clear herself of that hilarious memory of Misao's 'accident'.

Standing up and trying to stifle her giggles of mirth lest the other park goers think her insane than they already do after her earlier outburst, Kaoru headed to the nearest park gate not looking where she was going and accidentally collided with someone.

Looking up form her sprawled position on the ground Kaoru opened her mouth to utter apologies to the person she literally ran into and was rendered speechless, her breath caught in her throat.

He was not what she would describe as handsome but more likely to be said pretty. _In a total masculine way of course_, Kaoru thought distantly. His hair was up in a ponytail like Kaoru's but instead of the same raven black colour of hers, his was the colour of fire. Well, from Kaoru's point of view anyway since the sun was behind him.

His expression was apologetic, wide golden irises streaked with a hint of amber, staring at her as if waiting for her reaction. _Huh, he's not that much taller than I am._ Shaking her self of the momentary stupor and the feeling of blood flushing her cheeks for that thought and completely missing what he said while trying not to look like an idiot.

Clearing her throat, Kaoru hurriedly stood up and started apologising profusely and trying to flee at the same time. "I'm really, really sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going even though I knew I should. I'm really sorry about this. I was just distracted and now, I'm really so sorry."

"It's okay Miss. Are you al- " was as far as he got when Kaoru cut him off by trying to get past him and heading for the park entrance but ended up accidentally kicking his shin. Kaoru's blue eyes widened with horror as she belatedly registered the man's pained expression before he ducked clutching his leg, muffled curses coming out of his mouth.

Kaoru already mortified beyond belief and now with people looking in their direction quickly ran out of the park, ignoring the curious looks and the voice of the man calling her back trying to blend in with the crowd as much as possible. The last thought that came into her mind before she shook it off and started running was, _He sure has a deep voice for someone of that height._

After what she deemed a safe distance away from the park Kaoru stopped running and drew in a ragged breath. _Baka,_ she thought bitterly as she reflected on her actions at the park. She sighed, relaxing at the thought that she might not meet the man with red hair and golden eyes again. _And embarrass myself again_, Kaoru thought ruefully.

Sighing once more, she straightened herself up heading in the direction of her apartment building.

_I'm not even sure if I want to tell Misao and Meg about this. Heck, they'll probably laugh me into next week for this,_ Kaoru thought darkly.

Reaching the apartment building Kaoru rushed up the stairs onto her floor and tried to find her keys upon reaching her door. Finding it in the back pocket of her jeans she pushed the key into the lock, a nagging feeling at the back of her mind. She frowned.

_Did I drop something?_ She asked her self, while looking around her trying to see if she did when her gaze collided with the person coming up the stairs and she froze.

Blue met gold and she saw recognition creeping into the man's expression.

_I wonder if Misao got her hand out of that coffee jar by now,_ Kaoru thought fleetingly.


End file.
